


i'm right here

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not alone in this. You don’t have to be the strong one all the time. You can count on me, too, you know. I need you, but that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to need me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> GAD = Generalized Anxiety Disorder
> 
> I just wanted to write something involving it because I think I may have GAD. It would make a hell of a lot of sense considering how I've felt the past year and, really, my whole life.
> 
> This might not be great since I haven't proofread and I finished it in, like, fifteen minutes. But I hope you guys enjoy.

Tyler opens the door to his best friend’s house and takes in the sight of it. It’s a familiar place. He hasn’t been back here in months. And it smells like Josh.

“Josh?” Tyler asks, walking inside slowly. Josh had texted him earlier that morning, so Tyler knows he’s home.

Tyler stops and listens for the familiar sound of Josh’s laugh, or maybe for the distinguishable sound of his Doc’s squeaking on the hard floor. He can’t hear anything.

He makes his way down the hall to Josh’s room and sees that his door is shut. Josh’s door is never closed unless he’s in his room. But Tyler still can’t hear anything.

“Josh? Are you in there?” Tyler asks, pressing the side of his head to the door.

“Yeah.” Josh’s voice sounds strained.

“Can – can I come in? Are you okay in there?”

Tyler hears Josh take in a shaky breath and then he hears a sniffle. “Yeah. Come in.”

Tyler opens the door quickly and walks inside, finding his best friend sitting down next to his bed with his face pressed into the covers.

“Josh,” Tyler says, walking towards him and kneeling down so they’re the same height.

“I’m sorry,” Josh says, revealing red and puffy eyes.

“For what?” Tyler asks softly. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Josh shakes his head. “I’m supposed to be the strong one in this band. The one you can always count on. I’m not supposed to cry.”

Tyler frowns. “Everyone cries.”

Josh covers his face with his hands. “I don’t know how to deal with this. Stress. Anxiety. I don’t know what it is, but it’s there and I can’t sleep now. It hasn’t been this bad since high school.”

“GAD?” Tyler asks. Josh continues to shake his head.

“I don’t know.”

“Hey, we’ll get through it,” Tyler says, grabbing Josh’s wrist softly. Josh uncovers his face.

“You’re not alone in this. You don’t have to be the strong one all the time. You can count on me, too, you know. I need you, but that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to need me.”

Josh looks at Tyler. “I need you,” he says softly.

“I’m right here.”


End file.
